Sloan Family Reunion
by markandcallieforever
Summary: AU: Mark asks Callie a huge favor that opens their eyes to what they both were missing. Each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, they belong to Shona Rhimes. **

Mark Sloan stalked down the hallway of Seattle Grace looking for one person, and one person only. He by passed all the nurses as they all tried to get his attention. Even when Derek tired to ask him for a consult, Mark simply raise his hand and continued on his way. Only when he spotted the raven black hair that he had been searching for, Mark slowed down his strut, and came to stand next to her at the nurse's station. He stood at her side, completely unnoticed by her, he waited for her to acknowledge him, when she didn't he leaned over and spoke in a whisper.

"Callie, I need a favor" Callie jumped at the unexpected voice and turned her head to look at him.

She smiled when she recognized who it was, "What?" she asked, not completely catching his first question. Mark groaned and leaned closer to her.

"I need a favor" Callie looked at him skeptically, and a little afraid to respond.

"With...?" Mark didn't answer right away, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran his hand through his hair.

"My family is having a reunion next week, and I need you to come with me" he said quickly. Callie stood with a slack jaw as she tried to process Mark's words. She was also confused as to why he was asking her instead of his girlfriend, Lexie.

"Wait, what?" Mark groaned at the thought of repeating himself again.

"I Need You To Come Home With Me" He spoke to her as if she was a child and tired to laugh it off when he caught her glare.

"Why? Why aren't you taking Lexie?" Mark averted his gaze to anywhere other than her eyes trying to stall answering as long as possible.

"Lexie and I broke up" he said softly looking down at the floor. Callie immediately softened at his tone, but was still confused as to why he needed her there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mark I didn't know, we haven't really talked in a while" she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. What she said was true, over the past few months while Mark was with Lexie, he had completely forgot about his best friend and left her alone to be with his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Callie" she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the desk.

"So, tell me about this reunion, why don't you just tell your parents you and Lexie broke up, wouldn't it be easier?" Mark let a humorless chuckle.

"No, no way it would be easier, they would constantly put me down about not being able to keep another relationship." Callie nodded.

"Plus, Addison and Meredith will be there and so will Derek, he's really close with my family and so was Addison when they were married, so they invited them too." Mark told her this hoping that it would get her to crack.

"I don't know, Mark, what would I be going as, your friend, your fake date, what?" Mark shifted to lean across the desk and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"You'd be going as my best friend, Cal" Callie looked up at him, his blue eyes pleading with hers, the look that she could never say no to. _Damn! I hate it when he does that!_

Callie pursed her lips and thought about it. _It wouldn't be that bad, a couple of days with his family, plus I would get to see Addie, maybe it would be okay._

She turned back to Mark and sighed heavily,

"Fine, I'll go" Mark beamed at her pulling her into a big hug, lifting her off her feet.

Wrapping her arms around him, she relished in the feel of his embrace. It had been forever since his arms had been around her. Finally setting her on her feet, Mark held her at arm's length.

"Thank you, you really are the best friend ever"

"You better believe it." She smirked as Mark shook his head and chuckled. _He was the best friend ever too. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 days later, Callie found herself in her room carelessly throwing clothes into her suitcase. She, Mark, Derek and Meredith were leaving on a plane to Boston tonight. Although she wasn't excited about meeting Mark's family, she excited to get some time off from work. She really needed it these days. Plus, Addie was going to be there, they hadn't seen each other since she left, and Callie was missing her best friend. Sure they talked on the phone, but it just wasn't the same as being face to face with each other. Callie knew that Addie could help her with all these feelings she was having for Mark, and possibly point her in the right direction. Callie was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she called from the closet, and Mark stepped in and closed the door behind him. He came in and flopped down on her bed. Callie came out of her closet a couple of coats in her hand. She placed them in her suit case and finally noticed Mark's look of fright on his face.

Callie sat on the bed next to him and looked over at him,

"What's wrong?" Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am freaking out, Cal, my family has always been the asshole types who like to flaunt their money around and what if - " Callie shushed him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Everything's gonna be okay, we'll get through it"

"But -"

"No buts" Mark smirked.

"But, I do have to apologize in advance, Mr. and Mrs. Sloan will be on your ass all weekend throwing jabs at you left and right"

"I can take it, I'm a tough cookie" They shared a laugh and Callie stood to continue packing. Mark couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips as she went.

A few hours later, the four surgeons found themselves on a direct flight to Boston. Mark sat in the aisle seat, Callie beside him, behind them was Derek and Meredith. Callie was flipping through a magazine as Mark fidgeted in his seat. Putting down her magazine, Callie sighed and turned to him.

"Stop fidgeting" she hissed.

"I can't, in exactly" Mark glanced at his watch, "4 hours we will be in the face of possibly the worst parents ever."

Callie chuckled but immediately stopped after the glare Mark sent her way.

"I'm sure they can't be that bad" Mark let out a bitter chuckle.

"Oh yeah they can, when I was five they forgot that I was home and went out to a dinner party, oh, and let's not forget when I was nine and they forgot me at the Opera, the Opera, Callie! My parents have never really wanted me, and now, I have to face them once again, just when I was forgetting that I had parents at all." Callie softened at his tone and reached over and grabbed his hand interlacing their fingers.

"I'm sorry all these things happened to you, but I don't think it's healthy to hold a grudge for so long"

"From the girl who still won't forgive for taking your cookie away, 3 MONTHS AGO!" Callie smirked.

"I was craving that cookie!"

"Mhmm, yeah" Callie slapped his shoulder, and lay her head on it, snuggling into him and sighing contently. Mark lay his head atop hers, both their eyes seeming to close and they remained that way for the rest of the flight.

After getting their luggage, the foursome made their way to the rent-a-car center and quickly rented a car. They all climbed into the black Land Rover and headed toward the hotel they would be staying at. Quickly checking in, Mark and Callie in one room, Derek and Meredith in the other, they decided to meet for dinner after they got settled in. Mark and Callie didn't mind sharing a bed together, they had shared each other's beds a lot over the past months, even if there was no sex involved. Callie was taking a shower when Mark walked in the bathroom.

"Hey Cal, Can I get in there?"

"Yeah" Mark quickly shed off his clothes and slipped in the shower.

Being best friends with Callie Torres had it's perks Mark decided. For one, he got to do things like this, shower together. Callie wasn't the type of woman to be ashamed of showing off her body. Her dangerous curves suited her body well. Mark's eyes scanned her form starting from her muscular thighs and calves that he remembers so fondly around his head. He smirked and moved his gaze to the roundness of her ass and how fond he was of that part of her anatomy. Moving further up, he noticed the slight love handles at her waist and the way her shoulders flexed with every move she made. When she turned around to wash the shampoo out of her hair, his eyes moved to her bountiful breasts. Her nipples were a shade of chocolate and tasted like it too. His eyes moved lower to the landing strip that lead to his absolute favorite part of her body. He was shook out of his thoughts when Callie called her name.

"Mark?" His eyes shot up from her body and moved to her eyes.

"Can you get my back?" He nodded and soaped his hands and began to lather her back. He started at her shoulders rubbing the tension out of them. Callie tried to swallow a moan but failed miserably. As Mark's hands moved lower down her back, Callie could feel the head rising between her legs. His hands moved down her back and stopped at her ass where he kneaded the flesh, massaging it as he did. Before anything got out of hand, Mark removed his hands and positioned Callie under the water, where it was his hands that washed the soap off her body. When all the soap was gone, he turned around and grabbed a towel off her body, covering it up, more for his sake then hers, and moved to grab some shampoo for himself.

"Thanks" Callie said as she stepped out of the shower, and out of the bathroom where she tried to figure out what the hell just happened. _Maybe sleeping the same bed might be harder than I thought. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The hard part wasn't going to sleep next to Mark, the hard part was waking up next to him. Physically removing her body from his, that was the hard part. Callie liked to cuddle, it was simple as that. So it wasn't weird for both of them when she threw her leg around one of his, or lay her head on his chest, her arm going over his waist. Nope. It wasn't weird at all. The weird part, was when they both woke up, neither wanted to move. Relishing in the feel of each other's warmth was a perfect way to get up and no one wanted to lose. So when Mark awoke, he hugged Callie tighter and heard her hum softly, he knew she was awake.

"We have to get up" Callie groaned and snuggled closer to him.

"I don't want to"

"C'mon Calliebear, we have to be at the reunion in 2 hours" She turned her head on his chest so that she was facing him and pouted.

"No, I'm tired" Mark chuckled.

"You're always tired, come one, we can get ready, go get some breakfast and meet Addie" Callie sighed and pushed herself up off his chest, sat up and ran her hand through her hair trying to tame the case of bed head she was sporting.

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry." She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom where she stripped off her clothes and stepped in. A few minutes later, she heard Mark open the door and come in to brush his teeth.

"So, what do you guys do at these reunion thingys?" Callie asked from her spot in the shower. Mark tried not to stare at her naked form through the glass doors.

"Oh, um, we eat and talk, the kids have games, the usual"

"So... what do I wear?" Mark smirked.

"Just go casual, shorts, dress, whatever you want."

"Okay, maybe I'll do slutty then" Mark laughed and Callie joined in with him as she shut off the water and open the shower door.

"Can you pass me a towel?" Mark nodded and reached for a fresh towel and instead of handing it to her, he wrapped her it in, drying every inch of her body himself. When she was nice and dry he reached for another towel and wrapped the fresh one around her.

"Have I thanked you for doing this lately?" Callie smirked.

"Not recently" Mark pulled her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

"Thank you, Calliope" Callie laughed and smacked him on the ass on her way out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get ready, wouldn't wanna keep ma and pa waiting!" Mark chuckled and went back to brushing his teeth.

After shutting the bathroom door behind her, Callie reached for her cellphone and quickly dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Calliedoll!, where are you guys?" Callie smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice.

"Hey Adds! We're just getting ready for breakfast, would you like to grace us with you presence?" Callie and Addison both burst out laughing.

"Hmm...I'll have to pencil you in, where are you guys going?"

"I don't know yet, but once I do, I'll text you, maybe in about, oh, 45 minutes?"

"Sounds good, you can finally meet Pete" Callie's jaw dropped.

"YOU BROUGHT PETE! YAY! I have been dying to meet the man that finally tamed Addison Forbes-Montgomery"

"Ha Ha, very funny, and yes I brought him, I couldn't show up single while Derek brought his little resident" Another laugh was shared between the two friends. Callie moved to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes for the day.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, they're probably gonna be at breakfast too, so prepare yourself, Meredith seems extra dark and twisty today." Addison snorted on the other line.

"Joy, I can't possibly wait, okay, call me when you guys are heading out"

"Will do"

"Bye, slut"

"Bye, ho" Callie laughed again as she shut her phone and tossed it on the bed. She dropped the towel, grabbed her panties and bra, she quickly put them on and reached for her lotion. After lathering herself up, she slipped into a dark blue, spaghetti strap sundress that stopped just above her knees. She then slipped on her black, peep-toe pumps and moved to the mirror where she began to do her make-up.

Mark stepped out of the bathroom, but stopped at the sight he saw. Callie was leaning over the vanity that stood at the side of the room with one leg hiked up, applying eyeliner. He took in the sight of her tone thighs and calves, and the roundness of her ass when she set herself back onto both feet. She turned to Mark and noticed him staring at her. She walked over to him and button up the last of his light blue button down shirt. When she was finished, she flipped his collar down and smiled up at him.

"You about ready to go?" He asked. Callie moved back to the mirror and fixed her hair. She styled it so her curls fell loosely around her shoulders.

"Just about" she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Mark walked before her and held it open. Callie walked through it and Mark followed behind her making their way towards the elevator.

20 minutes later Mark pulled up in front of a posh little diner that he used to come to when he was younger. Callie had called Addison on the way and told her where they would be eating. Mark stepped out of his door and moved around to Callie's and helped her out. He led her inside the diner and was surprised to see Addison and Pete already seated.

Addison jumped from her seat and ran toward Callie.

"Callie!"

"Addie!" The women embraced each other and Addison led them toward the table. Pete stood up as they approached and held out his hand.

"Callie, this is Pete, Pete, this is Callie, my best friend from Seattle, and fellow dirty rich girl." Callie shook Pete's hand as Addison turned toward Mark.

"And this is Mark, it's his family's reunion we're going to" The two men shook hands and the four sat down.

"It's nice of you to join us, Pete" Mark and Pete looked toward Addison and Callie who were giggling and gossiping about something, completely ignoring their presence. Pete leaned over to Mark.

"Are they always like that?" Mark chuckled and nodded.

"They're basically married" The men shared a laugh as the women went on their busy ways. After their laughter subsided, Pete looked at Mark.

"So...Are you guys a couple?" Mark shook his head and tried to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"No, we're just friends" Pete nodded, but didn't really believe the man's words.

A few minutes later, Derek and Meredith showed up, Addison introduced Pete and they all sat down to order.

45 minutes later, the men were paying the check, returned to the table as the ladies went to the bathroom. They stepped out of the diner and headed to their cars. Mark helped Callie and quickly climbed in on his side.

Before turning on the car, he leaned over.

"Are you ready for this?" Callie smiled and reached for his hand.

"More than ready" Mark squeezed her hand and started up the car and drove to where the reunion was being held.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark pulled up in front of a modern white and sliver mansion that stood on 5 acres of land. Callie's jaw dropped as she realized that this is where the reunion was. She was momentarily grateful that she hadn't opted for jeans. Not that she was trying to impress his parents anyway. Mark turned and noticed the shock on her face and immediately cursed for bringing her along. She shouldn't have to deal with the animals that were his parents. Mark pulled up to the valet and got out of the car. He then walked over to Callie who had stepped out with the help of another valet. She looped her arm through his an flashed him a smile. He was instantly calmed at the sight of her smiling face. He returned the smile and led her through the front entrance and out onto the backyard where the real party was. Or war zone for him.

As soon as Mark was spotted in the doorway, he was bombarded by aunts and uncles, cousins and old friends all of them looking at Callie as if she was an alien. Mark led her down the steps and onto the deck where tables were lined up with the best china and table clothes. An old couple made their way to Mark and Callie and they could only be Mr. and Mrs. Sloan.

Mark turned to his parents and smiled, "Mom, Dad, this is my friend Callie" he said, gesturing towards Callie.

"Callie, these are my parents, Edward and Linda Sloan" A look of disgust passed over Mark's mothers face as she shook Callie's hand, but she quickly covered it with a not so pleasant smile.

"Callie, its so nice of you to join us" Edward, Mark's father said as he openly eyed Callie's chest.

"Thank you for having me" Callie said and consciously wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Well, now that you're here, we can eat" Mark and Callie found their seats right across from Linda and Edward. Everyone at the table was looking at Callie and wondering where Mark had picked her up from.

"So, do you work with Marcus?" His mother asked, turning her attention to Callie. Trying not to laugh at Mark's name, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm an Orthopedic Surgeon" Linda looked a little skeptical.

"Wow, your parents must be so proud, a doctor in the family" Callie wasn't sure how to take that statement, but felt the need to defend her family.

"Actually, my mother is a award-winning Cardiothoracic surgeon and my father is the best Neurosurgeon on the East Coast" Linda and Edward seemed to look at Callie through new eyes as they learned of her families wealth.

"And Callie here is the best Orthopedic in the state of Washington." Mark interjected, feeling the urge to show how, once again, his parents were wrong.

"Well, that is very impressive, Callie, we are very proud of our son Mark here"

"You have a good reason to be" Callie said almost smugly. Mark put a hand on her thigh and rubbing it gently. He could tell that Callie was getting riled up, and he didn't need a full-blown Callie freak-out right now.

"Where did you grow up, Callie" Edward asked, finally prying his eyes away from her chest.

"Miami, most of my family is from there"

"Wow, Miami, that must've been a nice place to grow up, no wonder your skin is so bronze, all that time in the sun" Callie felt a little uncomfortable and squirmed a bit in her seat. She place her hand over Mark's and interlaced their fingers. Each of them drawing strength from the other.

After lunch, the children all dispersed into the fields and began playing a different number of games. Callie and Mark were seated on the garden furniture with one of his cousins. Addison and Pete were also with them and Callie and Addison were in deep conversation.

"I mean, really, they looked at me like I was a rat off the street" Addison burst out laughing and Callie smacked her on the head.

"They just aren't used to you, Mark never brought home women"

"I can see why, these people are horrible!"

"They have money so they think they are better than everyone else, it's just the way they are, always have been. When I first met them, they thought I was a gold-digging whore, who was only marrying Derek because of his money." The women shared a laugh as a couple of Mark's women cousins made their way over to them.

A blonde, women who could not have been older than 30 was accompanied by another blonde who looked a little older, it was evident that they were sisters. Each of them wearing a look that could only be described as disgust. They sat down right in front of Addison and Callie and crossed their legs over the other.

"Nice to see you again, Addison, how's your marriage?"

"She's not married anymore remember? Derek is with that other, younger girl" Addison tried to muster a smile and only managed a wince.

"Kelly, Shelly, nice to see you two are still live and well" Addison said through gritted teeth.

The younger one, Kelly, turned to Callie, "So what's your story? Where'd he pick you up?" Callie was taken aback a little by the blonde's bluntness.

"Uhm, I don't have a story, we met and work and now we're best friends, simple as that"

"Yeah, but my question is why, your not Mark's usual type"

"He only does blondes, model types, and well, your not that." Callie was now officially ticked off.

"Maybe he brought me because he was done with fake blondes that starve themselves to be 'model' types."

"Well, obviously your here" Callie was about to lunge at the woman when Mark pulled her to him and led her in another direction.

They walked down a path that led to the horse stables that were behind his home.

"I'm sorry about that, Mark, it's just she was being rude to Addie and she said -" She was cut off by Mark who put a hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, Cal, my family is full of fake bitches, don't worry about it" Callie chuckled at the description of his family, he couldn't be more right. They continued down the path when Callie reached for Mark's hand and interlaced their fingers. When they reached the stables, Mark led her inside and shut the barn door. Callie had found a brown horse that had been poking it's nose out to her. Mark walked up to her started brushing the horse's silk brown hair.

"This is Buttercup, she's my horse and my best friend" Callie smiled at him and turned her attention back to the love able horse.

"She's beautiful" Mark watched as Callie rub her nose to Buttercup's and laugh as the horse licked her. He moved backward towards a stack of hay and sat down.

"When I was little, I would come in here and shut the door and just stay with her. When my family pulled out all the fake they could get, I would run and come down here. It amazes sometimes how such gentle creatures are put into homes with crazy people like mine." Callie laughed and moved to the hay stack where he was sitting. She lay her head against in his shoulder and they were content on just watching the horse that stood in front of him.

"Do you wanna ride her?" Callie smiled and nodded.

"Can we?"

"Of course we can, come one" He pulled her up and grabbed the saddle that was hanging over the gate. He then unlocked Buttercup's and led her out by her reigns. They walked outside where Mark secured the saddle and patted the spot. He then turned to Callie and wiggled his eyebrows.

"C'mon Cal, you up first" Callie walked up to him and put her leg in the stirrups and swung her leg over in expert fashion. Once she was comfortable and ready, she looked down at Mark who stood shocked.

"C'mon McSteamy, you think I've never rode a horse before?" Mark chuckled and climbed up in front her. Mark pulled the reigns and signaled for the horse to go.

Callie wrapped her arms around Mark's middle and lay her head against his shoulder. He led them down a path through the meadow and slowed Buttercup down to a walking speed. He wanted this moment for as long as it could.

"How old were you when you first started to ride?" Callie asked as she rubbed her hands over his abdomen.

"I think I was about 8 when I got Buttercup, and it's been love ever since." Callie giggled and it sent chills down his spine.

"What kind of name is Buttercup anyway?" Mark laughed before he answered.

"I have no idea what I was thinking, I guess that was the first name that popped into my head, besides, she looks like a Buttercup doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does"

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Mark turned his head slightly to look at her. She flashed him a smile. He leaned over and place a soft kiss to her mouth. She responded by tightening her grip around his waist and lightly nipping on his lower lip. Mark deepened the kiss by parting Callie's lip with his tongue and pushing it into her mouth. Their tongues explored the other's mouth and Callie moaned into his. Finally, at the need for breath, they broke apart and looked stared into each other's eyes.

"C'mon let's go back" Callie whispered in his ear. Mark wanted to protest but Callie tugged on his ear with her teeth and sucked the lobe into her mouth.

"Do you want to get laid or not, Sloan?" she asked huskily and laughed when Mark whipped the reigns and Buttercup burst into a sprint. Anything that happened from them on, was a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark had made it back to the stables in record time. He shot off Buttercup and reached for Callie. She smiled down at him and swung her leg over the horse. Mark grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down into his arms, he wasted no time in crushing her lips to his. Callie's fingers threaded in Mark's hair bringing him closer to her as his arms tightened around her waist. He urged her legs to wrap around his hips as he backed them up to a stack of hay. Carefully, he sat them down, Callie still in his lap as he snaked a hand beneath her shirt. Callie moaned into Mark's mouth as his hand palmed her lace covered breast and began kneading it. She ground down on his lap effectively causing his erection to rage. Forgetting where they were, the couple was startled as Buttercup neighed loudly, causing the pair to break out in laughter. Mark leaned back in to kiss Callie, but she jerked her head back playfully causing Mark to pinch her hip, she squealed and smacked his shoulder.

"I am not having sex with you in front of a horse, Sloan" Callie chuckled as Mark groaned into her chest.

"Please, Cal? The horse won't know what we're doing anyway" Callie just simply shook her head.

"Nope, it's just like having sex in front of a person, except the horse won't try to join in" she said huskily into Mark's ear. She could feel his hard-on pulsating against her center. She lightly skimmed over the teepee that had formed in his pants. And she looked up to see Mark's frustrated face.

"Aww, poor baby" she cooed. Mark shot her a glare and pushed her off his lap. Callie chuckled as Mark stood up and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mark, we can wait, we've waited this long, what's a few more hours?" Callie said sweetly as she stood up and walked over to him but he simply stepped away from her.

"Hell, a few more hours is hell, Callie" he said angrily. Callie sighed and was ready to give up, until a sly smile appeared on her mouth. She walked over to him, which he allowed, and gently took his ear into her mouth.

"What if I promise to make the wait worth it?" she said, seductive dripping from her lips. Mark couldn't help the smiled that formed on his lips at the words coming out of Callie's mouth.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked as Callie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Callie shrugged, "It's a surprise" And with that, she left a small kiss on his lips and walked out of the barn. Mark stood there with a look of disbelief. This woman would be the death of him. He jogged out of the barn and quickly caught up with Callie, he tugged her arm, emitting a squeal from her, as he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You keep doing that and the surprise might be unveiled sooner than you think" Callie said against his lips.

"Then I guess, I better keep doing it" Mark chuckled and grabbed her hand, making their way back up the path toward the house.

Once they were back up at the house, they were bombarded by Addison and Derek.

"Where the hell were you guys!?" Addison asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We uh-" Before Mark could answer, Derek cut in.

"Because _we_ were interrogated all about you and Callie, what's she like? are they really just friends? where did he pick her up? Not to mention they interrogated us about our own lives like why Addison can't keep a man, why Meredith is so dark and twisty? We needed you guys here! So again, where the hell were you guys!?" Derek's outburst caused Mark and Callie to take a couple steps back.

"We're sorry, we went for a walk, but Derek, you know how my family can be, you just ignore them, and they'll shut up."

Addison let out a bark of laughter, "You think we didn't try that?! We tried that! They wouldn't let up!"

Mark groaned and turned to Addison, "Addie, look I'm sorry about my family, I knew it was a bad Idea bringing everyone up here"

Addison softened at Mark's apologetic tone, and sighed "No, it's not your fault, Mark, we can handle the jackals for a few more hours."

"Thanks guys"

"MARCUS! Come over here!" His mother called from her spot on the deck. Mark grumbled and hung his head. Callie let go of his hand and backed away from him. He looked back at her with a confused look.

"No way! I'm not going over there, unless she yells 'Calliope!' I'm not moving" Callie said shaking her head. Mark gave her 'the eyes' the eyes that she could never, ever say no to. Callie pursed her lips and let out a defeated sigh, the wordlessly grabbed his hand, dragging him towards his mother.

"Mother, you needed something?" Mark asked.

"Oh! Yes, look who just arrived, Amber, your high school girlfriend" Linda said as she gestured toward a tall, blonde, beautiful woman who walked through the door looking like a supermodel. Callie immediately started comparing herself to Amber as the blonde woman strutted her way over to them. She winced when she jumped into Mark's arms. But she also noticed the way that Mark gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face since they got to Boston.

"Mark! How are you?" The blonde asked.

"I'm great!, how are you?" Mark asked, completely forgetting that Callie was right behind him.

"I'm fabulous, as always, wow, you look good stud" she said as she tenderly touched his arm.

"You don't look to bad yourself"

"So, you're a big shot plastic surgeon huh?" Amber asked playfully. Mark blushed, he actually blushed!

"Eh, I'm okay, what about you? I hear your a model now?"

"I do a couple of photo shoots here and there, not really a model."

"Modest, as always" The pair chuckled as they reminisced, neither noticing, except Linda Sloan who wore a proud smirk on her face, that Callie was slowly backing away on the verge of tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callie emerged from the Sloan's Powder Room ten minutes later and nearly ran over Linda Sloan herself. She was dabbing at her eyes and looked up to meet the eyes of Mark's mother. Callie smiled slightly and tried to move around Linda, but Linda stood her ground.

"You'll never be good enough for him" Linda stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Callie was a little taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Erh, excuse me?" Callie asked, hoping that she didn't just hear those words.

"You will never be good enough for my Marcus" Callie nodded and crossed her own arms across her chest and looked at the older women firmly.

"So, what is good for _your_ Marcus?" she asked feeling a bit more confident.

"Someone like Amber, she comes from a good family, she's his type, you on the other, will never be what he needs, you are filth to my family" Mark's mother said with a slight bitter chuckle at the end of her rant. Callie was silent, she swiped a few tears that had fallen against her will.

"Mark wants me here, so I'm going to be here, whether or not you approve of me" Linda have a humorless laugh and pointed to the window. Callie arched her neck to get a look at Mark and Amber sitting a little too close together on the garden furniture.

"You see that, that is his way of saying he _doesn't _want you here, so, I'm here to tell you to leave, and never come back to my home" Callie stood there watching the scene unfold in front of her. Maybe she was right. She turned back to Linda and gulped.

"Can you tell him I said goodbye?" her voice cracked as she asked the question.

Linda smiled at her, "Of course, dear" she said smugly. Callie nodded and left without another word. She almost ran to the entrance of the house and had one of the valets hail her a cab. Before she got in the car, she looked up and saw Mark kiss Amber on the cheek, she let a few tears fall and got in the car. Before the car drove off, Mark saw her through the window and looked confused beyond belief. She lowered her gazed and signaled for the cab to go. Mark broke into a sprint and tried to stop the cab, but he was too late. He stood there, in the middle of the driveway watching Callie drive away.

His mother came up behind and put a hand on his shoulder, he shoved her hand off and swirled around to face her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he demanded.

"I simply told her that she wasn't the one for you" Linda said calmly. Mark looked at his mother incredulously.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO'S THE ONE FOR ME MOTHER!" Mark yelled, he knew he was talking to his mother, but he couldn't help the anger that shot within him.

"She understands, she saw you and Amber, Callie would never be good enough for you, Marcus, but, Amber she comes from a good family and -" Linda was cut off by her son.

"No mother! Amber and I are done! Don't you get it! I love Callie because she is different! If anything I will never be good enough for her!"

"Marcus please try to under-"

"No! Stay out of my life! From this point on I never want to speak to you again!" Mark yelled then sprinted to his car in his search for Callie.

The cab dropped Callie off at the hotel that she and Mark were staying at. She quickly made her way to their room and began packing her things. Tears were streaming down her face as she dropped her toiletries and make-up into her bags. She ripped her clothes from the hangers that were hanging in the closet and tossed them into her luggage. She threw the last of her shoes in her bag and zipped it up. Then, she walked over to the desk that was in the corner and began writing a letter.

_Mark, _

_I'm sorry that I ever thought I could be good enough. I'm going to catch a flight back to Seattle. Please don't follow me. _

_Callie_

She was now sobbing as she addressed the letter to _Mark_ and left it on the bed so that he would see it. Callie walked over to the door and scanned the room one last time. She wiped her tears and stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

Mark drove furiously through traffic and made it to the hotel in record time. He opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator deciding that it would take to long. He made it to their floor and sprinted to the door of their hotel room. He slipped the card into the lock and pushed the door open. Mark almost dropped to his knees at the sight of his empty room. He scanned over the room and noticed her clothes missing from the closet, he noticed how her things weren't in the bathroom. He noticed how any sign of Callie, was gone.

Then he noticed the letter on the bed that said _Mark_

He almost flew to the letter and opened it instantly. He read over the words and felt his eyes cloud with tears. Making up his mind, he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room. Mark sped toward the airport and called to see when the next flight to Seattle was, he found out that the next flight to Seattle left in 45 minutes. The entire ride, he prayed that Callie would be there, and that she would be able to see how much he loved her.

"Hi, can I get a one-way ticket on your next plane to Seattle,Washington?" Callie asked as she looked over at the cashier over the counter.

"The next flight to Seattle leaves in 45 minutes, would you like to book-it" Callie nodded and smiled.

"Yes please" The woman typed in a few words and handed Callie her ticket.

"Here you go, have a safe trip" Callie smiled.

"Thank you"

Callie made her way through security and took a seat at the gate of her plane. All she wanted to do was leave everything that happened here behind her.

Mark squealed to a stop in the middle of the loading zone and parked his car. He sprinted out of is car as a security guard yelled to him.

"This is a no-parking zone!"

"Tow it! I don't care!" Mark then ran toward the check-in desk and passed all the people in line and running right up to the front.

"Hi, can I get a ticket to the next flight to Seattle?" The woman looked at him sideways and smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for a tall, brunette, with black hair and brown eyes, really pretty, would you?" Mark nodded quickly and smiled.

"Crazy beautiful? Yeah that's the one, is she on this flight?"

"Yes, as a matter of face, she is, gate 37, I think" she handed Mark a ticket and stopped him when he pulled out his credit card. Mark took the ticket without sending it a glance and stuffed it in his pocket.

"No need to pay, honey, go get your girl" Mark thanked her and rushed toward security. He slipped off his shoes and emptied his pockets, he waited impatiently until the security asked him to pass the metal detector, moving quickly, he grabbed his shoes and cell phone leaving the rest of his belongings behind and raced toward gate 37.

"Flight 308 to Seattle is now boarding, I repeat, Flight 308 to Seattle is now boarding" Callie stood as the P.A. system announce that her flight was boarding and she sighed as she gathered her luggage and walked to the entrance.

Mark's was almost hyperventilating as he turned the corner of gate 37, he noticed that it was boarding and rushed toward the entrance. He quickly handed the flight attendant his ticket and shot down the long hallway. He burst through the door of the airplane and called out Callie's name.

"Callie! Cal!" He searched the entire plane and came up with nothing. A flight attendant came up to him and asked.

"Sir, are you on the right plane?" Mark nodded,

"This is the flight to Seattle, Washington right?" The flight attendant looked down at her hands before answering.

"Sir, this is a flight to Mississippi, the flight to Seattle left 10 minutes ago" Mark's knees almost buckled as he realized that Callie was gone, she was gone, and he didn't know how to get her back.

At gate 27, Callie walked through the doors to the plane and found her seat. She leaned back and sighed, she looked out the window and watched as she was leaving Boston behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The misty, dark Seattle greeted Callie as she walked out of Sea Tac Airport. She collected her luggage and pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing a number she knew by memory. On the third ring Cristina Yang picked up.

_"Yang"_

"Hey, It's Callie"

"_Yo! Whats up, I have a big surgery in 45 minutes" _

"I need you to come pick me up at the airport"

_"Whaaa?! I thought you were with the Steam machine" _Callie chuckled.

"I came home early, so can you get your ass over here!"

_"Say pleaaaase" _Callie groaned.

"Please" Callie said softly over the phone.

_"You have to cook me dinner for the next 3 weeks" _

"Ugh! Fine! Can you just hurry up!" Cristina laughed on the other side of the line.

_"Yeah, Yeah, hold your horses, iphie" _

"Stop calling me that!"

_"I can call you whatever I want, unless you rather walk your ass home" _

"Fine, just...hurry" Cristina hung up on the other line and Callie looked at the phone in disbelief. Not 30 seconds later it rang.

_"What airline are you at, iph?" _Callie laughed.

"I'm at United, Cris"

_"Kay, gotcha!" _Callie laughed again as she dropped her phone back in her purse.

20 minutes later, Cristina pulled up in front of where Callie was sitting and got out of the car.

"Hey! So, why are you back?" she asked as she helped Callie put her things in the trunk.

"I just ...needed to be home" The pair climbed into the car and Cristina pulled out of the airport. Halfway through the ride, Callie's phone began to ring and she pulled it out, then looked at the caller I.D. _Mark_. Callie bitterly chuckled at hit the ignore button that didn't go unnoticed by Cristina. A minute later, his name popped up on the screen again, and once more, Callie hit the ignore button. They sat in silence before it finally got to Cristina.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" she blurted out.

"It's a long story" Callie said as her phone beeped and signaled that a new voicemail was received.

"Well, we've got a long ride, start talking Torres"

Callie told Cristina everything about what had happened in Boston, from them going as friends, Mark's family, the horseback riding, his ex, and finally the conversation she had with his mother.

"Wow, McSteamy's mom is a real McBitch" Callie threw her head back and laughed.

"McBitch doesn't even cut it, she's like the fucken McDevil from McHell" Cristina let out a bark of laughter as she turned onto the street of their apartment building.

"Well, I gotta get back to the hospital, so get your ass upstairs and start preparing my hot meal! I except it to be done by the time I get home!" Callie stuck out her tongue at Cristina and glared at her.

"Thanks, biotch" Callie said as she climbed out of the car and laughed when Cristina flipped her off.

Callie sighed as she walked through the front door of her apartment. Peeling her clothes off as she headed toward her bedroom. She threw her jacket and jeans on the bed leaving her in only a cami and boy shorts. She was about to grab a shower when her phone rang again. Hoping that the ringing would stop, she fished it out of her purse and glanced at the caller _Mark. _Callie decided that Mark wouldn't let up, so she chocked up her confidence and picked up.

"STOP CALLING ME!" she yelled into the receiver.

"Callie please -" Callie abruptly hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. Pleased with herself, Callie shed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the events of the day wash away.

"FUCK!" Mark yelled to his phone as the dial tone was heard over the line. He was now in his empty hotel room, his shoes and shirt long gone. Instead of going back to the reunion, Mark went back to the hotel so he could clear his head. Soon, he found himself pacing the room thinking of the next best thing to do. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. Throwing his shirt, he went to answer the door. There, before him stood Addison, Derek, and Meredith. They all shuffled into his room and sat down.

"Where the hell did you go?" Derek asked as he took a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Callie left, she went back home and I tried to catch her before she was gone" Mark said as he plopped into a chair and ran a hand over his face.

"Wait, Callie left? Like LEFT left?" Addison asked completely shocked at the information.

"She LEFT left"

"Why?" Mark was silent for a while before he stood from his seat and resumed pacing.

"Because, she saw me and Amber talking and stuff, then my mom found her and told her all this crap about how she wasn't good enough and shit, and now, she's gone" He finished his rant with a deep breath.

"Wait! Amber, Amber? From high school, Amber? As in your ex-girlfriend, Amber?" Derek asked as he eyed his best friend. Mark nodded.

"Yes, Amber from high school Amber" Addison and Meredith were confused and looked between the two men.

"Who's Amber?" Meredith asked. Derek and Mark shared a look before answering.

"Amber was Mark's high school girlfriend, they were together for 3 years before she cheated on him" Derek informed the group.

"Yeah, and now she's back and fucking everything up" Mark grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. Addison turned her attention to him.

"Well, Have you tired calling her?" she asked, Mark let out a humorless chuckle.

"You think I didn't try that already? I called 18 times, Addison! And the one time she picks up, she tells me to stop calling"

"Maybe I should try" Addison suggested as she began searching through her purse for her phone.

"Go right ahead, I doubt she'll answer though" Addison shot him a look and dialed Callie's number, surprised when she picked up.

"Calliedoll! Where are you?" Addison asked. Mark perked up in his seat and leaned toward Addison to hear the conversation.

"I flew back to Seattle, Addie, I just...couldn't handle being there" Addison could here the sadness in her friends voice and shot daggers and Mark knowing that he was the blame.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need me to come there?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay, I just need to forget everything that happened in Boston" Mark felt his heart sting at Callie's words. He never wanted to forget the horseback ride they took. He hoped she wouldn't either.

"Are you sure?" Addie asked skeptical about leaving her friend alone to deal with things.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have to go, I'll call you later"

"You better, Love ya Cal" Addison said.

"Love ya more Adds" And with that, Callie hung up the phone and Addison shut hers. Everyone turned to Mark.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Derek asked breaking the silence they had been sitting in.

"I have no idea" Mark said truthfully as he put his head in his hands and prayed that everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day after, maybe the worst day of Mark Sloan's life, he found himself on a non-stop flight back to Seattle. The entire ride, he thought about what he was gonna say to her, what he was gonna do to prove to her that he truly had feelings for her, he thought about what to expect when he went back to Seattle. But whatever it was he was gonna do, he wasn't going to stop trying, and that was a promise he made to himself.

After 8 hours of sitting on a plane, Mark couldn't have been more happy to be back on land. He quickly picked up his luggage and grabbed his car out of the airport parking lot. Instead of going to his own apartment, Mark went to Callie's. He made it there in 10 minutes and sprinted to the elevator. He shot out the doors and soon as they opened and ran to Callie's door. He pounded on the door and stood waiting for her to answer. Instead, he got silence. He slammed his palm on the door again and waited.

"Callie! Please open the door, Callie!" He called from the hallway. Still he only got silence.

"Cal! Callie! Open the door!" He was about to turn back down the hallway, when her door swung open. The smile that appeared on his quickly faded when he was met with the harsh glare of Cristina Yang instead of Callie.

"What the hell do you want, Sloan!? I'm trying to sleep in here!" Cristina yelled irritated.

"Where's Callie? I have to talk to her" He tried to make his way into the apartment, but Cristina held her ground and didn't allow it.

Cristina crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man before her, "She's not here, dumb ass, she's at work"

Mark turned down the hallway, but Cristina called him back.

"Leave her alone, McSteamy, I have no doubt that she will kick your ass, and I will be right next to her, holding you down" she said firmly and then slammed the door in his face.

Mark stood outside the apartment for a few minutes contemplating whether or not to listen to Yang's warning, or take a chance anyway. He made up his mind and headed to Seattle Grace.

Callie was, somewhat, enjoying her day at work. She had three surgeries that involved major carnage. Just what she needed. Now, she found herself nursing a cup of hot coffee in the cafeteria, while reading a magazine. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took in the sweet aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. Bringing the hot beverage to her lips, she took a long sip.

She almost dropped the cup when someone shouted her name from across the room.

"Callie!" She looked up in time to see Mark Sloan making his way over to her.

Callie let out a bitter chuckle, but did not acknowledge the man who had come before her. Mark dropped into the seat across from her and tried to catch his breath. Still, she had not looked up at him, she just kept flipping through her magazine.

Mark let out a defeated sigh, "Callie, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you like that. My mother is a bitch and she always has been. What you saw between me and Amber was just old friends catching up." He waited for her to say something, and when she didn't he continued, "Please Callie, you know I care about you, no other woman could satisfy me the way you do, and there never will be. The things my mother said to you were out of line and you did not deserve any of it. She may have told you that you're not good enough for me, but the truth is, I'm not good enough for you. To this day I still thank whatever god there is that you came waltzing into my life. So, please forgive me, Callie because I love you" Mark took a deep breath and watched her closely.

Callie finally looked up from her magazine and stared at Mark emotionless, "Are you done?" she asked, unfazed by anything he had said.

Mark was confused, "Uhm, yes, I guess so"

Callie nodded and closed her magazine, grabbed her cup of coffee, and stood from the table and left wordlessly. She left Mark sitting there, with is head in his hands, and the slightest bit of tears forming in his eyes.

The rest of the day, Callie spent her day trying her hardest trying not to think about Mark. What he said to her had really gotten through to her, but she couldn't let him know that. She was going to make him grovel, and with that came hurt feelings, no matter how much it hurt Callie to do.

After a long day at work, all Callie wanted to do was go home, grab a glass of wine, and crawl into bed. She stepped off the elevator and dug through her purse for her keys. Once she found them, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. There sitting in front of her door was Mark. His head was against the wall and he seemed to be asleep. She groaned to herself and slowly trudged her way to her door. Stepping around him, she unlocked the door and pushed it open, causing him to fall on his head and cry out in pain.

"Ow! Callie!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mark?" she asked as she stepped around him and into her apartment.

Mark stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I came to apologize, again, Callie you have to believe me"

Callie chuckled, "I don't have to anything, but you do, you need to get the hell away from my door before I call the cops" With that, she slammed the door in his face and smirked to herself. Continuing into her apartment, she shed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She started herself a shower and stepped in, letting all her worries fade away.

"Fuck!" Mark shouted at the empty hallway and kicked at Callie's door.

He looked at his watch and groaned, he was in no shape to drive anywhere. He returned back to his spot on the floor in front of Callie's door and fell back to sleep.

2 hours later, Cristina walked up to her apartment door and groaned loudly. She noticed the man lying outside her door and walked up to him. She stared down at him for a while and kicked his leg, waking him. Mark stirred for a few seconds and then woke. Taking pity on the man in front of her, Cristina walked around him and unlocked the door, she kicked him once more, and waked in, leaving the door open for him.

Mark was a bit confused, but walked in anyway. He looked towards Callie's door, which was already shut, signaling that she was already asleep. Making his way to the couch, he shed off his jacket, toed off his shoes and plopped down on it. He looked to Cristina who was in the kitchen, and began to speak, but was cut off.

"Shut up, McSteamy, I don't want to hear it" She grabbed an apple from the counter and headed down the hallway and slammed her door shut. Mark laid down on the couch and made himself as comfortable as he could get. He soon gave up the possibility of being comfortable, and let his exhaustion take over him.

The next morning, Callie stepped out of her bedroom as quietly as possible. Unlike Cristina, she had an early shift and didn't want to risk waking the 'beast'. She made her way to the kitchen, passing the living room, but something caught her eye. Callie back tracked a few steps and turned to look at the couch. She couldn't believe the sight she saw. There sleeping on the couch, her couch!, was Mark Sloan. He was wrapped up in a blanket and sleeping like a baby.

Callie took a few calming breaths, trying to keep her anger from bubbling over, but it was no use. She stalked over to him and ripped the blanket out from under him, causing Mark to flip off the couch.

"What the hell?!" He yelled and shot to his feet.

Callie came toe to toe with him, "What the hell? That's what you're asking? I should be asking you that! Why are still here?! Why won't you leave me alone!?" She demanded.

"I can't leave you alone, Callie!"

"Why!?"

"Because I fucking love you!" he practically screamed.

"You love me? If you fucking loved me, you would've stayed the hell away from that bubble blonde at your reunion, Mark!" she screamed just as loud.

Mark ran a hand through his hair, "Oh for fuck's sake! We were just catching up, why does it matter to you so much!?"

"Because I fucking love you too, asshat!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand and sniffled.

Mark let her words sink in before he stalked toward her and crushed her lips to his. Callie stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and parted her lips slightly, Mark took the hint and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue laved over his as they both fought for dominance.

Callie's hand trailed down his arms, over his rock hard chest until she found the hem of his shirt. She broke their kiss only long enough for her to whip the shirt off his head and throw it across the room. Mark grabbed the bottom of her and it quickly followed his in the corner. Their returned to each other, both frantic and passionate. Mark's hands skimmed the smooth skin of her stomach and came to rest of her hips.

Mark began drawing light circles over her hips and hooked his thumbs into her skirt. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her skirt down over her hips, taking her panties down with it, leaving her in only her bra. Callie's hands moved to Mark's boxers were she lightly stroked him. Mark moaned into her mouth and reached behind her and cupped her ass, and lifted her off the floor and into his arms. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles behind his back. Mark massaged the creamy flesh of her ass as he moved them towards her bedroom. With much difficulty, Mark finally opened her door and kicked it shut behind him.

He quickly moved to the bed, where he gently lay her down and shed the last of his clothes. He then crawled back up the length of her body and came to a stop at her lips. He leaned down and left soft, lingering kisses on her lush, plump lips. Callie wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted her hips to graze the tip of his raging erection.

Breaking away from her, Mark began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. Before he got to far, Callie placed both hands on the side of his head and brought him back up to her. Mark looked at her confusingly and raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be at work in 10 minutes, we're gonna have to do this the fast way" she panted. Mark grinned and moved his hands to her inner thighs where he pushed them further apart. Callie moved her hand between their bodies and guided him into her. She groaned as he pushed further into her, filling her up. Bracing himself on his forearms, Mark then began to move in slow easy strokes, making sure that Callie felt every inch of him. Callie wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her with each thrust.

"Harder, Mark, please" she begged. Never one to deny her anything, Mark picked up the pace of his thrusts and pushed deeper into her. Callie moaned and arched her back as pleasure rocked through her body. She brought Mark's head down and crushed her lips to his. Mark took her bottom lip between his teeth, causing Callie to hiss in pain. His thrusts were becoming more frantic as Callie pushed her hips up, meeting him halfway.

Mark could feel the orgasms starting to build up in his stomach. He moved his hand to Callie's center where he quickly found her clit and added just the right amount of pressure. Callie began to tremble beneath him as the waves of her orgasm wracked through her.

"Oh fuck!" she nearly screamed as she came in one sharp hit. Mark let out a loud growl, her name on his lips as he came spilling himself into her. He stayed, sheathed in her warmth, trying to regain function of his limbs. When he did, he pulled out of her and flopped down at her side.

Callie hummed happily and curled into him, loving the feel of his warmth. Mark wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I really am sorry, Callie" he said breaking their comfortable silence.

"I know, I just..." she trailed off, "I really need us to work, Mark"

Mark propped himself up on his elbow and turned her face so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"We will work, even when I'm a douche, you can call Addison and she'll come down here and kick my ass"

"Hmm...I'll remember that"

"Do you forgive me?"

Callie pretended to be thinking, and then a smile broke out on her face. "Of course I forgive you"

Mark smiled and leaned down to leave a light peck on her lips. "I love you"

"I love you, too" she snuggled back into the crook of his arm and began to drift to sleep.

"Shit!" she sat up and checked her watch, "I have to go to work!" she shot out of bed and dressed in record time.

Mark sat there on the bed watching her race around, trying to make herself presentable. He then slipped out of the bed and put his boxers back on. He walked up to her his hands on her hips and pecked her lips.

"Your fine, Cal, don't worry"

"I know"

He helped her into her coat and held the door open for her. She raced down the hall, but skidded to a stop, she then ran back to the door and crushed her lips to his.

When they broke apart, she sighed, "I love you"

"I love you" Mark replied and kissed her once more. Before it got out of hand Callie hit him lightly on the chest.

"Come on, Mark, I gotta go"

He chuckled against her lips and slapped her ass, "Fine, go, I'll call you later"

She kissed his cheek, "Okay, bye" she said over her shoulder as she stepped onto the elevator, waving goodbye.

Mark watched her go and walked back into apartment where he was met with an angry Cristina Yang.

"I take it your together?" she asked.

"Yep, we are" Mark said proudly and tried to make his way past her, but she wouldn't move.

"If you hurt her again, McSteamy, I'll cut off your balls and then force feed them down your throat, got it?"

Mark gulped loudly and nodded, "Got it"

Cristina nodded and turned back to her bedroom, "And next time keep it down!" she called from the hall and slammed her door.

Mark shook his head and chuckled.

_Life will definitely be one hell of ride, especially with Callie Torres on board. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I ended it early! I just really wanted to get it done! Be on the lookout for possibly a sequel, probably gonna be called Torres Family Reunion, haven't decided. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!**

**-kam**


End file.
